An Empty Glass Screen
by SageoWind218
Summary: RM.EXE anime. When Pharaohman was awakened by Blues and Rock, Rock was deleted... and after seven years, Hikari Netto still feels the pain.


Hey everybody! Remember me? I doubt you do...But, anyway, I thought that sense it's been awhile since I put something on this category, I thought I would just write one short story before I put my full focus on my next multi-chapter story. (I only have two...) Anyway, I've looked around the Internet and I've found out how the first season of the Rockman. EXE (Megaman: NT Warrior in America.) ended. It's bittersweet, in ways, and I wanted to do a story about if Rock. EXE _hadn't _been revived. How would Netto take it? Well, here it is. 

I would like to thank all of those who reviewed my last Megaman story: Lullaby in Blue! Those were some of the sweetest review I have ever had and I cherish them like I do every other review...

Warnings- Depression and Character Death and Attempted Suicide

Author note- I have never seen the Japanese version. I have only read the summaries and seen screencaps of the ending episodes. Also, I have a little bit of knowledge in the American series, so... don't blame me if it isn't how the Japanese goes...

Rockman.EXE and any character connected to the series is owned by Capcom and whoever. 'My Immortal' is owned by Evanescence. 

_

'An Empty Glass Screen'

_

__

-Deleted-

Eyes became wide and vacant, unknowing of the event that occurred and yet so fond of the tragedy. The blue screen flashed before resuming its original function. It hummed mutely and drops of water fell upon the plexi-glass screen from the owner that had lessened his grip in shock. A white-gloved arm held him fast, making sure he went nowhere and did anything stupid. "Rockman..." 

He made no motion to go against the lamentful moment, and he tilted his head to look once more at the holographic arena that was deserted. Tears came swifter now, and he screamed into the air, no longer wanting to be in the harsh figments of reality. His partner was gone, his net-navi was gone... his friend was gone... And he could do nothing about it. He couldn't turn back the clock of time and replay the event so it would be that he wouldn't have been... "Rockman! Rock! Come back to me please!" _His cries went heard throughout the audience, but the one he wanted back so much did not hear the frantic scream..._

His head fell hopelessly and tears now fell onto the ground, wetting the floor with the small drops. "I should have been able to help you... I'm sorry..."

-I'm so tired of being here.

I'm suppressed by all of my childish fears.

And if you have to leave...

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers

And it won't leave me alone.-

"Nettooo..."

"Nettooo..."

"Netto!"

"What-!?" A boy of sixteen sat up, panting and bathing in cold sweat. He pressed his hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes, snapping them open just when he saw the blue-clad figure from all those years ago... He snorted before throwing back the covers and stomping out of his bedroom, walking down the stairs to find his house deserted. He looked and saw a note on the table, and he knew his mother had gone out to do errands or something like that. Sluggishly, he walked towards the refrigerator and began to gather all he need to make all that he could; Pancakes and bacon. As he mixed the batter for the pancakes, his mind traveled back and forth between his current job and his partner. Finally, he seemed to be in a trance, and the hand that held the whisk fell, no longer wanting to uphold the task. "Why was I so stupid?" he asked himself as if he were talking to another person in the room. "Why did I have so much confidence...?" Sighing, he placed the bowl down and proceeded to his couch, flopping down on it to think over every detail and every moment of that regretful event at the tournament five years ago... the tournament that took his friend.... "Rock..."

He quickly threw his head up when a small popping sound came from the frying pan he had on the stove that he had ignorantly forgot to turn off. Placing his hands beside him and lifting himself up to stop the annoying racket. After doing so, he pressed his back against the counter and looked towards the ceiling. He drummed his fingers on the wood in a bored manner before he groaned in frustration. "Each time I think about him... he just makes me feel worse!" He slammed his fist against the counter loudly, causing the appliances to rattle gently. He furiously stomped upstairs to dress into reasonable clothing and walked outside after he had written a note to his mother if she got home before him. He started to walk down the sidewalk, hands stuffed in his coat pockets smugly. He didn't even look up to se if he was going the right way or not, but he didn't care at the moment; he just needed to go someplace to think. 

__

-These won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real

There's just to much that time cannot erase.-

He started to huff to himself, thinking of every word he could think of he would say if his partner were present to hear them. To _comprehend_ them was just enough to send him over his last nerve, but taking it out on someone when it's not there fault... He knew better. It wasn't the net-navi's fault... It was his own. His over-confidence was what caused the reminiscent trauma that had happened almost seven years prior to his debate with his conscious that was currently taking place. He clenched his fists inside of his pockets as a few stray tears dropped before he willed them away, hoping no one had seen him acting so childish. He hated being sentimental, and that was his partner had liked most about him; he... sort of knew what to say at the right moment. Sometimes, he'd cheer his deleted friend when he was down in the dumps... But he couldn't make that smile come back to life... That was what started this escapade of depression and violence in Netto's life. He had tried to gather up any data of Rock's that had been left behind after his deletion... but none were found... Not even a torn shard of cloth from the blue jump-suit could be seen in Netto's young eyes as he watched two children play in the park near him. One vaguely reminded him of himself; Brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly taller than the other. He noticed the other boy had black hair and radiant emerald eyes that gleamed in the morning sun. He watched as the brunette seemed so fascinated with the ebony boy's new toy. They didn't even fight over it; just handing it to one another as the silver plastic and red parts became almost lambent in the sunlight. It was easy to tell they were best friends... like he and Rock had been... except if Rock had a new toy, Netto would have stole it from the net-navi and Rock would chase him around the park until one collapsed from exhaustion. 

__

'Rock...'

-When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years...

But you still have... all of me...-

Once again, Netto felt degraded. He was on the verge of crying again and the boy's mothers were eyeing him suspiciously. He smiled at them before walking on the concrete again, heading towards the school he had attended when he was younger. Slowly, he turned, not wanting to walk within the halls of the school and began to walk up the street beside the walls that surrounded the school. He had been in this area before, finding out about its nature-like ambiance when Rock had found something about it on the Internet. Curious, they had stopped all activities for they no longer held importance and they headed off into the area. They found had found several small houses behind the school and a set of trees that hid something strange to Netto. It held a garden that someone had obviously left behind. He and Rock would go there to think and relax... or just to get away from Meiru's 'responsibility' talks. 

He trotted towards the secluded area that was held within the comfort of the trees and leaned against a nearby tree, grunting softly. He felt that urge to run in the garden and nap, to go in there and cry out everything to an invisible force, to do... something to take the ache inside his chest everytime Rock appeared in his mind, smiling and waving at him sweetly. He began to grit his teeth, only to in a numbing pain that ceased after a few moments. Rock would have said something encouraging about now... Something like... "_Netto, get over your stupid sad sulk mode and enjoy life!" _Yeah... that sounded about it. 

He found himself walking again and soon saw the flowers blooming in the on-coming Spring air that had started about a week ago. Different hues of gold, red, blue... _Blue, _of all colors! He groaned, feeling defeated. Everywhere he went, there was something that had some object, some aura that reminded him of his ruined friend. No matter what, he was forced to relive each memory of the program that had taught him so much, that had meant so much to him... It was pure torture just running away. But even though he _wanted _to forget, Rock just decided to throw something at him that buried him deeper in his phase of sorrow. "What do you want from me Rock?" Netto asked as he fell to his knees with a thump, hanging his head in the same manner that he had done when Rock was 'killed'. "Do want revenge? Do you want me to be remorseful for the rest of my _LIFE!? TELL ME!"_

-You used to captivate me 

By your resonating light.

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind...

Your face, it haunts

My once pleasant dreams...

Your voice, it chased away

All the sanity in me.-

"Nettooo..."

"Nettooo..."

There it was again... the softness of the wind amplified the cooing of Rock's voice calling him to the oblivious state he was going to soon fall in. Netto glared heavenward and began to scream furiously, unable to hold back any control he had. "_STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! ROCK-"_

"...Rock..."

Netto stopped, falling back onto his back and sobbing before curling up into a ball. He knew Rock was watching, crying with him. He had nothing to hold back, but something to give into. He knew he was defeated by Rock's persuasive ways, and soon, Netto started wailing, flailing his arms and legs, thrashing his head, and trying to get it all out of his mind. He wanted it to stopped... But he couldn't stop something that had embedded itself over the years and soon became one with him. Rock's voice and image had nestled itself within Netto's mind and soul, and now they were both one being. And Netto hated it... he hated remembering how hopeless he was when Rock died in front of his eyes. He hated remembering everyone who had told him they felt _sorry _for him. He hated having nightmares of Rock's lifeless body lying in front of him, blood pooling around him and those bright verdant irises turned into a blackened jade. "R-rock..." He began to mumble under his pants for air as he whimpered with every fiber of his soul. No longer could he hold back what had been curdling inside of him for years, and he let it all out for Rock. Everything he had done so far wasn't for him, but now he had something to redeem himself. Now, he had calmed down, feeling a formless hand caress his cheek lovingly before leaving him to drift in and out of fantasy. "Rock..."

Netto felt his breath return and he began to count how many clouds there were floating above him so carefree, as if they had nothing better to do. He wondered absent-mindedly if Rock was up there, looking over him in a mournful fashion, making sure that Netto was safe from harm as he recuperated all of his lonely thoughts and well-being. Slowly, Netto's eyes moved to his hand that was stretched out beside his and he felt himself imagine his PET handle in his grasp, the blue-clad boy watching him happily. "I wish you were here Rock... I can't be the person you knew... I wish you were here to... take me back and... I'd make things right."

__

-These wound won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years...

But you still have... all of me...

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.

And though you're still with me,

I've been alone all along-

Netto sighed, watching the last rays of the sunset fade into night. He had been there all day, just lying there in a sad defeat. He reached up his hand as if trying to catch something. He wanted it to be Rock's hand, pulling himself back to Netto... But that was impossible. Rock could never come back. Rock _would _never come back. And in a desperate reverie, Netto reached for the knife in his back pocket, no longer able to succumb to the world's demands. He had to know if Rock was joyful and safely tucked away where no harm would reach him. He retracted the blade and pressed the sharp, cold metal against his throat. "I miss you, Rock... I want to see your smile again... and not just a memory... the real thing..." Agonizingly, the tip began to rip his skin and Netto began to tremble in fear and in another round of tears. _'Rock...Rock...' _

He pulled the hand away right when he began slicing at his throat. He closed his eyes and moaned ruefully. Rock was scorning him right now, he thought. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Rock yelling mutely over his pounding heartbeat, and soon Netto swore he felt water fall upon his face. He gazed upward, nothing in the nighttime sky but bright light and a black background. He smiled, understanding now. Rock didn't want him to take his own life, and those 'teardrops' as Netto started to call them, were a message of Rock's melancholy for Netto. And Rock being sad over him was the _last_ thing he wanted. "I'll start over..." Netto spoke, telling 'Rock' everything he would do to make him happy again. Rock would soon smile, he would make sure of it. 

Pulling himself up, Netto began to pick the most delicate of the cerulean flowers and place them on where he laid prior. A small memorial for Rock. It was beautiful... Netto grinned at it, appreciating the elegance it had, even though it was so... meager. Netto felt more grief fall over him, but pushed it back, fathoming Rock's anger if he began to cry again. "I can wait a little while longer... and then I'll see you again..."

__

-When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years...

But you still have... all of me...

Me...Me...-

The End.

_

::sniff:: Man... I should have never typed this... it's too depressing... Like 'Lullaby in Blue'... Oh, well. I hoped you like it. ^_^;; I doubt many will but... what the hey! I gotta try, don't I? ... Now that I think of it... I _really _need to do another Rockman series story... Like X or Legends or... yeah. Anyway, what do you think? After I type my next story, I can get started on another one! ^_^ I like to keep my focus on one story. Anyway, thanks for reading-! Wait! Wait! Hikari Enzan is almost finished! Everybody say 'YAY!'. 

I can't wait until the end... it's all too suspenseful! If you haven't read, you _need _to! The author is like the greatest RM.EXE author _ever! _I can only ponder if I will ever be so great to come up with a story like that... ::thinks:: 'Servants, Obey Thy Master' is all I got at the moment... Oh, well. Keep up the good work!


End file.
